devilsthirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Doe
Jane Doe is a high-ranking Spanish member of the School of Democracy. She is Big Mouse's wife and seemed to serve as a guinea pig of sorts for his biological experiments. After Big Mouse and Grundla Saha, she is the third SOD member that Ivan encounters in the single-player campaign, making her the game's fifth boss. She is voiced by Andrea Savo in English and by Hiromi Suru in Japanese. Background The only substantial bit of background aside from her marriage to Big Mouse is that she (along with Ivan) was trained in the assassination arts by Isaac Kumano. She did not participate in the city attack that resulted in Ivan abandoning the SOD. Though she has no definitive role in the SOD, she has an army of ninjas that she sends to dispatch the Delta Force upon their arrival in her village. Judging from Ivan's comments about them, she may have trained them herself. Plot Mission 5: Jane only made an appearance in Mission 5 of Devil's Third. Through out the mission Ivan believes that Jane was calling him with her singing. When Ivan meets up with her, she greets him in a seductive manner before screaming to turn off the lights and be extension "perform better." As they both fight Jane give out tidbits about Big Mouse's project on a transgenic formula, stating that she and the other test subjects are no longer human, but monsters. After the fight, Ivan asks her where the S.O.D base is, but she only gives a hint: find the prisoner in the Rhenium Plant. She then tells Ivan that C4 was among the S.O.D. members experimented on before going on to say how much she idolized him. In one last attempt to kill Ivan, she pulls out a knife from her breasts and slowly approaches him. Ivan quickly disarms her and slashes her eyes out, leaving her to rot in the darkness, she claimed to revel in. Personality Befitting her appearance, Jane is extremely seductive, further proven in her wearing of erotic undergarments as a battle outfit and her battle tactics. She has a cold disregard for others, even to her own husband if her calmness when Ivan encounters her is anything to go off of. She has a strong taste for traditional Japanese music and clothing, as she is shown in a geisha-like attire and playing a shamisen when Ivan finally discovers her. She is implied to be the woman singing in the background during the second half of Mission 5, thus proving she is also fluent in Japanese. Abilities While competent with a rifle, Jane is very nimble and is a deadly close-range fighter. During her boss battle, she will attempt to perform powerful kicks upon Ivan that can easily knock him backward and away from her. She will also attempt to grapple him with her legs, and like Grundla Saha, she possesses an attack that will instantly kill Ivan if she succeeds in pulling it off. She will begin it by crouching down, and if she succeeds in grabbing Ivan afterward, she will pin him to the ground, strike him several times across his face, and finally shoot him at point-blank with her rifle. Like with Saha, weapon fire is useless against her, and due to her fast physical attacks, melee weapons aren't nearly as effective as they normally would be. It's recommended to fight her bare-handed, dodging her attacks and waiting for an opening to strike. Quotes "Hello, Ivan. It's been years since you've come to my bedroom." ''-to Ivan prior to the fight against her Trivia * The name Jane Doe and its male equivalent John Doe are used in several cases for a person whose names are withheld or otherwise unknown. One such circumstance would be a dead body that has yet to be identified. * Curiously, Ivan does not kill her after defeating her in battle. He instead slashes her eyes out after she weakly approaches him with a knife. Combined with her quote regarding Ivan coming to her bedroom, it is hinted that she and Ivan may have had an intimate relationship behind Big Mouse's back. * Jane's Japanese voice actress, Hiromi Tsuru, is well known as the voice of Bulma in ''Dragon Ball Z ''and Naomi Hunter in ''Metal Gear Solid. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies